wildstaronlinefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Granok
Banido da sua terra natal depois de uma guerra sangrenta com a Dominion, a raça Granok é uma raça de mercenários que veio para Nexus para brigar e tomar cerveja. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Eles são uma das quatro raças jogáveis na facção Exiles. História Há centenas de anos atrás, a civilização Granok no planeta Gnox era extremamente primitiva - mas os Dominions viram um grande potencial nesses gigantes de pedra, e mandaram embaixadores Mechari para facilitar a assimilação deles dentro do império. Os embaixadores ofereceram presentes de conhecimento e sabedoria aos Granok, pedindo em troca somente que eles se curvassem e oferecessem eterna fidelidade ao império. Os Granok responderam esmagando os Mechari até eles virarem sucata. --------------------------------- The reigning emperor was infuriated by the news of his ambassadors' demise. He declared war on the Granok, and the mighty Dominion Legions were deployed from planet Cassus. They arrived on Gnox in overwhelming force, assuming they would quickly eradicate the natives. Armed with primitive weaponry, the fearless Granok warriors fought bravely - but were no match for the Dominion's superior technology. Refusing to accept defeat, a young warlord named Durek led daring raids into Dominion camps, stealing weapons, armor, and other powerful military hardware. Within a few weeks, the growing ranks of Granok insurgents began to turn the tide. Battered and bloody, the Legions were driven back to planet Cassus. Triumphant, Durek and his followers returned to their tribes. But instead of being greeted as heroes, they were branded pariahs for betraying ancient Granok traditions during their hard-won victory. Exiled by their own people, Durek Stonebreaker and his followers took to the stars, plying their trade as battle-hardened galactic mercenaries. Having now thrown in their lot with the Exiles, Granok mercenaries lead the volunteer militias known as the Free Companies of Nexus. They still retain a deep-seated hatred for the Dominion, and are looking forward to settling the score in blood. Biology Granok are silicone-based beings; their internals are soft and squishy, protected by a thick layer of rock-like skin. The phenomena is common to all fauna on Gnox. They live for a very, very long time; Durek Stonebreaker, for example, has lived and served as the head of FCON for over 300 years. Whatever their age, however, they all look muscular and fit, their bodies unchanging unless it is physically deformed, like a chunk of their head getting blown off. There are markings all over their rock-skin that resemble tribal tattoos. Granok may grow crystals, extra rock-skin, or even plants like leaves and moss on their heads and faces. Culture Granok live for three things: butting heads, drinking beer, and hooking up. They are the stereotypical "big guys" working dangerous jobs to pay bills and buy the things they love. Brewmasters Beer is a very, very serious business among the Granok, and "Brewmaster" is not a title you hold lightly. Trained, educated, and masters of the art of brewing beer and other alcoholic drinks, Brewmasters ensure that their fellow Granok are kept with a constant supply of quality alcohol. Every Granok-dominant settlement will have at least one Brewmaster. The Way of Stone An ancient doctrine followed on Gnox, the exact words are not known but can generally be described by two main pillars: #You do not steal your enemy's weapons. You use the equipment your tribe and your hands have created, and nothing else. #You will accept defeat with honor. Once it is obvious that you have no chance of winning, you will not resort to any dishonest tactics to turn the tides. Though presumably still followed on Gnox, the Granok in the Exile fleet have long abandoned this tradition. Media Videos WildStar - Exile - Granok Male, Character Creation-0|Male Creation WildStar - Exile - Granok Female, Character Creation|Female Creation Categoria:Granok